


Obsession

by sandstormhero



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Body Modification, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Molestation, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandstormhero/pseuds/sandstormhero
Summary: Commissioned by PhantomGhostRider001 - Frustrated by his inability to confess his feelings for Sam, Danny finds himself placed in a position too good to pass up. Asleep and unable to wake up, Sam is helpless to refuse his intentions. Or is she?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhantomGhostRider001](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PhantomGhostRider001).



**A/N: This story was commissioned by PhantomGhostRider001. If you’re interested in submitting your own story, feel free to contact me.**

**Tag(s): Sleep-Sex, Molestation, Squirting, Extreme-Body-Types, Fake-Rape.**

**Girl(s): Sam**

**Word Count: 10215**

* * *

 

Obsession

Three teens sat around a table staring intently as one channeled his ghostly energies, a power that both symbolled the bastardization of his own existence as well as the strength he’d been able to achieve on his own merits. Finally, after a minute of concentration his hand glowed with a feint blue light. And a triumphant grin settled on two of their faces. As for Sam, well…

“You guys are stupid.”

Today was a scene like any other. One of the rare moments the three ghost fighting heroes found the time to be teenagers. Seated at their favorite booth at the towns well known, Nasty Burger, a shared tray of fries had been all but obliterated – it’s greasy remains left evident on the table. They were then left to relax in their stuffed stupor, doing their best to make the fast food chain regret the day it ever even considered the term, free refills.

Neither boy seemed very effect by their friend’s rebuff. Though most of the bite was lessened by her amused and warm grin.

“Instant slushy, Sam!” Tucker readily defended himself, snatching the paper cup Danny had been holding and savoring the now icy delight his friend had concocted. Admittedly it may not have been best use of his powers. But any day he could share a sliver of the excitement he felt having his powers with his friends was a good one. Especially Tucker.

 “At least I’m finally getting the hang of this new power,” Danny let the light play over his fingers. His fight with Undergrowth was still fresh in his memory. It wasn’t every day a ghost actually almost succeeded in taking over planet. Well, town, but planet had been next on his list to be sure. And if not for the sudden appearance of his new cold abilities, Danny shuttered to think what could have happened.

He reached for Sam’s cup, intending to do for her the same as Tucker. Still rolling her eyes at the display she hadn’t seen him move forward, her own hand reaching for her drink. This resulted in yet another of their famous teenage blundering moments, their equally pale complexions brightening as soon as the warmth of their hands touched. Each pulled back as though the other’s touch disgusted them, when it couldn’t be further from the truth.

Sam’s eyes were staring at him through a wide expression. And Danny jumped to explain himself. “Um, I was just- your cup. I was gonna…” he trailed off, English being one of the many classes he found himself failing this semester. Thankfully, his friend managed to understand his nervous fumbling, and nodded her head almost too quickly.

“Right!” she answered. Much too bright for her dark aura. “Let me just get my refill real quick, cool?” But she was already standing. Her nervous fidgeting made even worse by the speed with which she carried herself to the far soda fountain. Danny watched her go feeling his stomach do all kinds of tricks. But mostly drop. Tucker remained tactically silent throughout the ordeal. His sarcastic tone sounding only when the female of their group was well out of her ear shot.

“Dude.” One word, but his tone said it all.

“I know!” Danny answered. Even when the opposite was true. Dancing around the subject of his and Sam’s relationship, things were finally starting to develop in a way that some might describe as progress. But calling them baby steps would be insulting to babies. And if Danny thought he was frustrated by the constant drama of it all, he had no idea what it was like for everybody else.

“Then do something!” Tucker exclaimed. As the one person who’s had a front row seat for the development of feelings, he’d gone through all phases of acceptance of realizing he was the third wheel.

First denial, then anger, some bargaining, a bit of depression, and finally acceptance that his two best friends were probably going to be more than that at some point. But that had been over a year ago, and he was past acceptance. He was exhausted. “And I mean literally anything. She’s into you dude, for real. You just gotta man up and make the first move.”

Danny considered the darker skinned teen’s words and blushed. “I want to,” he admitted. “I’m just not sure how.” And god, wasn’t that the truth…

He dared a peek at his gothic friend, craning his neck until she came into view out the corner of her eyes. Still slouched near the soda spouts, she was taking maybe just a bit longer than was necessary to get a drink. But Danny wasn’t about to call her out on it. Instead, he found his expression opening at the sight of her hand fingering the pale, crystalline prism she now wore around her neck. The same one he’d created for her at the end of their last battle. Seeing her wearing it had been somewhat embarrassing. But at the same time it filled the young man with a surprising warmth.

Almost having lost the town, one would think that that was what had been the most horrifying. But in reality, it was the sight of Sam’s face twisted by the plant ghost’s influence that had been the worst. He’d almost lost her. And more than anything else, that thought rang through the part of him that strived to be a hero.

If he was ever faced with the prospect of saving the town, or Sam, he wasn’t sure what decision he would make. Or worse, he knew exactly what he would do. And was too afraid to even acknowledge it.  

An accusatory cough caught his attention, and Danny blinked seeing a knowing expression on his friends face. Embarrassed at having been caught, the warmth in his cheeks doubled as soon as Tucker waggled his eyebrows in his direction. The implication wasn’t lost, and the young man found himself rearing up to deny the accusation. Though, he could understand how his friend had come to the conclusion.

True, Undergrowth’s influence had turned Sam into some terrifying mix of human and plant. The aftereffects of said possession was markedly… less horrifying. And this time when Danny turned to glance at his crush, he found himself doing exactly what Tucker had been accusing him of.

Sam had always been pretty. And Danny wasn’t just saying that. Pale to the extreme and usually dressed in the darkest colors the world had to offer, her figure had been subtle in the way it rose and fell. Creating more of a lithe body type, almost like a dancer. Her bottom was round and firm, just like her breasts. And was admired by many in her plaid skirt. If it wasn’t for her outlandish outfits, Danny had no doubt he would have quite a bit more competition up until this point. Though, with her recent changes, Danny found that was still a possibility.

It wasn’t anything dramatic, at least not right away. But as someone who knew Sam her entire pubescent life, it was easy to see curves that had not been there before. Her hips especially seemed to have matured overnight. Ballooning from her thin waist in a figure most girls kill for. the effect was even more obvious in her skirt, which rose just a few inches higher as a result. Before where the hem had ended just above her knee, now there was only skin. This skin continued up until the middle of her thigh, making the way it swished and fluttered almost too tantalizing.

Her breasts as well had swollen from the effects, made evident by the stress they imposed on the front of her shirt. Still a belly shirt, the logo on front was now stretched and forced apart by the added mass. Thing as a result, if one looked close enough two subtle bumps could be seen poking through the dark material. And boy was it hard not to look. But perhaps even more strange was how they had all retained the firm undertone.

Ironically enough, everyone but Sam seemed to have noticed the changes, even earning her a few looks from the pimple faced teen stuck behind the counter. But Sam wasn’t so oblivious.

Much like her wealth, she simply didn’t care about her figure or what it could do for her. If she found herself more annoyed by the way her clothes now fit than anything else. Danny and Tucker had yet to say anything about it, and seemed intent to keep it that way if only to respect their friends wishes. However that didn’t mean they could help admiring it every now and then. Though Tucker quite a bit less than his friend.

When Sam finally did return to the table, both boys flipped back to stare suspiciously into the nether. If the girl found anything strange about the situation, she didn’t mention it. Instead placing the cup in front of Danny and taking her place across from him. This effectively silence any further conversation about the two getting together.

Awkward for another handful of moments, Danny and Sam found themselves defaulting back to their usual rhythm soon enough. For better or for worse, the three spent the rest of the day in relative ease. And once the sun began to set, half a dozen more impromptu icy, and half as many bathroom breaks, the three left to return to their respective homes.

Traveling together for the most part, Tucker was the first to drop off. But not before shooting his male friend a stern stare.

Glancing at Sam, Danny could only hold up his hands in surrender, a gesture that seemed to placate his friend. The dark skinned boy said his goodbyes, shooting Danny an encouraging thumbs up before disappearing. Finding themselves alone, silence fell over both hormone riddled teens as they set off for Sam’s house.

Danny did his best to calm down and work up the confidence to say something. ‘ _You look nice tonight, how have you been, I think I’m in love with you.’_ Really, any of those would have done just fine. But sixteen year old boys behave like sixteen year old boys, and the mountain that was exposing his feelings to Sam just wasn’t something he found himself able to scale. Which is why, before he knew it, the familiar mansion of his friend’s house came into view and he’d run out of time.

They both stopped at the gate guarding the perimeter of the property. Even after all of the crazy things he’d seen over his life time, Danny still found himself slightly awed by the sheer wealth his friend actually had. Putting that out of his mind, the young man’s face was especially frustrated. Fortunately, Sam was a bit too preoccupied to notice.

While Danny struggled to find something to say towards the girl, Sam’s attention had drifted from the boy towards her own fatigue. Without warning, she found her steps stumbling, and she nearly tripped into the wall of iron bars. Thankfully, Danny managed to snap out of his own thoughts to catch her. The sensation of her in his arms nearly overwhelming.

Whatever excitement Danny felt in the moment was overridden by concern as soon as he took a moment to examine her strained features. Not exactly in pain, she looked strangely week. Danny jumped in action as any hero would.

“Sam!” he exclaimed, holding her up when she slumped in his arms. Her answer was to groan weakly until the wave of fatigue passed. It was slow, but after a moment of his help she managed to stand back on her own two feet. This did little alleviate the boys panic.

“Are you alright?” Seeing him gaze at her so intently, Sam finally realized how close they had gotten and backed out of his arms immediately. Silently cursing herself as she did so. It’d been brief, but feeling the strong tone of his muscles had been pleasant in a way she’d yet to experience. She tried to keep her cheeks from getting to warm.

“Sorry,” she apologized on reflex. But Danny wasn’t hearing it.

“What’s the matter?” he prompted, unconsciously looking her over for any kind of injury. The attention was nicer than Sam was willing to admit, and she allowed the moment to last longer than she needed before answering, her tone hesitant and stuttering.

“Danny, seriously. I’m fine.” When he didn’t relent, she finally just rolled her eyes, knowing that it was this kind of caring that had attracted her to him in the first place. “I’m still getting over the whole Undergrowth thing,” she explained. And that, finally caught his attention.

Looking up he seemed to consider it for a moment. “Do you… want my mom to check you out?” he asked. ‘ _I was kind of having fun letting you do it_ ,’ appeared in her mind. And her cheeks reddened accordingly. Knowing she could never be that bold, Sam opted for a more subdued answer, stubbornly shaking her head.

“No, Danny. I just need to let it run through my system. All that plant stuff through me totally out of whack. Pretty sure I was sweating chlorophyll those first few days. But other than a few head aches and some trouble sleeping, I’m totally fine.” That seemed to satisfy Danny, at least a bit. While still worried, he let himself back up. Only then realizing how forceful he was being. And just like that he was back to his stammering self.

Sam smiled despite herself. It was heartening to know, no matter powerful Danny grew he still stayed the same lovable, awkward teenager that he was. She couldn’t imagine him any other way.

“I’ve been meaning to say thank you,” Sam started, suddenly losing her smile. Face turned away, her cheeks had brightened in the cool evening air. “For saving me, I mean. I know I always say stuff about becoming one with nature, but I probably got a bit too close, you know? So… thanks.”

The admission surprised Danny, and he forgot himself for a moment. Blinking at her, he just said the first thing that came to mind. “You don’t have thank me, Sam. I save everyone. It’s what I do.” But that just made her smile wider, warmth blooming in her chest.

 _‘Idiot, that just means you should be thanked even more.’_ “Well, I’ll thank you on their behalf then. I’m sure you don’t hear it nearly enough. You…. You really do so much for everyone. So, thank you.” And she looked at him.

It was a shy look, startling on her normally confident posture. Up through her darkened lashes, her impossibly violet eyes seemed to glimmer in the dying day light. And it was in that moment, Danny realized that this was it. This was the moment he’d been waiting for. This was the moment to speak up about his feelings. So why was it, when he opening his mouth, that all that came out was, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

No! That wasn’t what he wanted to say! But feeling his heart thunder in his chest, the words didn’t come and he watched helplessly as the warm atmosphere evaporated. Sam didn’t look disappointed, and why would she have? She had no idea that he shared her feelings. For a moment she had thought maybe… but no.

Unconsciously her fingers returned to the perpetually frozen glass at her neck, rolling it in her fingers. Giving the boy one last smile, she punched the code into her gate waiting for the confirmation buzz that was followed by the metal clinking open. Sparing Danny one last wave, her expression looked distinctly saddened, and yet even then Danny couldn’t say a word.

He watched her all the way up to her door. Internally screaming at himself the entire time. World ending cataclysms, entire dimensions of twisted death itself, he’d faced all of these and yet confessing to a girl had him by the balls. If Tucker were here he would have kicked him. And Danny almost wished he’d been able to.

He’d missed his opportunity. And with nothing else to keep him there, he did the only thing he could and turned to walk home.

The entire walk back to his house Danny considered what he should have said. Making the bitter reality that much worse, knowing what could have been and would have if not for his own cowardice. ‘ _Would she have kissed me? Would she have turned me down? Would we have gotten to do more than kiss?’_

But that was the worst part, wasn’t it? Not knowing. The ever hellish limbo that was their relationship. This, the way things were, they couldn’t go on. And he wouldn’t let them.

For once his his life, Danny Fenton looked back on his mistakes and decided to learn from them. He wanted to be more than friends with Sam, but that wasn’t going to happen until he made it happen. He had his chance tonight, but maybe it didn’t have to be his last one. The mood might not be as perfect as it had been, but he still had the chance to make things right.

Determination settling in his gut, the young man found the direction of his steps turning on point back to upper side of town. He wasn’t going to let his own insecurity get in the way of things any more.

The walk back to Sam’s house was much faster, purpous resounding in each step. Faced with the over bearing height of the gate guarding the mansion, Danny knew better than to try the code. Choosing instead to exploit the powers he had been given.

Looking around for any would be passer byes, the familiar sound of electricity came to life along with a pure ring of light around his waist. Becoming two, the separate shapes flew in opposite directions, one to his head and the other to his feet. He didn’t need to look in a mirror to know his once black hair and been dusted a pure snowy white. Just like he didn’t need to think to allow his body to become intangible. A separating and familiar sensation. Walking forward, his body passed through the metal bars as though they weren’t even there.

Another thing about ghost powers, they make finding people in a giant house incredibly easy. He’d been to his friend’s house only a handful of times and none of them had ever lead up to her room, unfortunately. That being said, lifting off his feet and into the air, he moved past the gaudy pink outside and into the fanciful interior. Passing a few members of the staff, he was still wonderfully invisible leaving him free access to the grounds. But he only had one destination in mind.

It took him a bit of time to find. Seriously, what kind of house needed fourteen bathrooms? Thankfully, being able to phase through walls managed to speed up the process. Happening upon his friend’s room, it turned out to be impossible to miss. It being the only room in the entire house not painted in bright pastel.

All of the shades of black and purple bloomed into vision as he stepped through the wall. Blinking, the sight of his friend in bed, book in hand, and resting with her back against the wall came into view. And all of a sudden all of the stubborn bravery that had led him here froze in his chest.

“Sam” He threw away his invisibility, heart pounding in his undead chest. His fist balled at his sides and the same hesitation that always surfaced around his friend reared its ugly head. But he wouldn’t let it stop him. Not this time. So, closing his eyes, he stole a deep breath.

“Sorry about dropping in, but I needed to say this. Please just let me get it out. I don’t know if I’ll be able to start over again.” His throat was painfully dry but he forced his eyes to stay locked on the far wall just above her bed.

Dimmed light shown from above and he could just make out a portrait of some kind of distorted rose shaded to look like a skull. Its empty, blackened eyes stared back at him, doing little for his nerve. But still it was nowhere near as unsettling as it would be to actually look at her.

“I know we’ve been friends for, like, ever,” He started, “and I can’t tell you how amazing it’s been. When we were kids you were one of the coolest people I’d ever met. Even when everyone else was worried about stuff like fitting in and what to wear, you were asking the teacher if our milk boxes were GMO free.” And that, at least managed to bring a real smile to his face.

“You’ve always known when I was being an idiot, and how to pull me back when I go too far, and… and I can’t imagine being even a quarter of the hero I am if you weren’t there.”

In his ghost form many things were different for Danny. From the way the world looked to how it felt. In particular, it was the strangeness of not needing to breathe that was the most unnerving.

He could do it, and did so often. But there was no relief, none of the pleasure that came with giving his body what it needed to survive. It was just a reflex. Which is why Danny found it odd to feel it beginning to pick up.

Not gasping exactly, the measured intake had increased a few tempos and continued to do as he grew closer to the subject at hand. Which he should probably be getting too soon.

“Okay, I know it’s come up. And whenever it does, we always deny it. But, and I could totally be on my own here, do you think, maybe, there could be a chance that there’s more between up than we say? Because,” and he swallowed, the walls of his throat dragging against each other in a way that was almost painful. “Because, I know that’s how I feel. About you I mean. As in, more than a friend. Like a girlfriend. Maybe?” Flinching, his confession was far from the Shakespearian verse he’d always imagined it going. But he’d done it. For real this time, and that spoke more than anything he’d been able to accomplish before.

Silence returned to the room as he fell quite. He’d said his peace and Sam had been kind enough to do as he’d asked and allow him to speak without interruption. Unfortunately, as the stagnant void grew, so did Danny’s anxious fidgeting and he worried if he’d been wrong after all.

Too nervous to do it before, Danny slowly allowed his eyes to slide down towards her face.

A myriad of reactions were possible. Disgust, laughter, or, worst of all, pity. But for better or for worse, Danny found none of these things to be the case when he finally looked her in the eye. Or, he would have, if the normally bright and vibrant purple color wasn’t currently closed in a peaceful mask.

It took him three full seconds before the truth of the situation finally hit him. That being, his friend had been asleep the entire time.

He couldn’t have deflated faster than if he’d been stabbed. All the tense emotion and strain in the room vanished in a single suffering guffaw. Slack jawed, the young man took another moment to regard her lax face only to reaffirm that she was in fact sleeping. And had been asleep throughout his speech. Embarrassed didn’t quite do him justice at the moment, as he felt his cheeks start to burn in the reality of what had happened.

 _‘Well, maybe it was for the best,’_ he decided with little alternative. After all, this would at least give him a chance to make a better attempt next time he had the chance. Voice his feelings more clearly. Mumble less, maybe take out the part about them as kids, had that been too corny? Oh well. The fact remained that Sam hadn’t heard it. But might have a chance to in the future. If nothing else, he could still take that much from the situation. And that was enough to brighten his sullen demeanor, if only slightly.

With an accepting sigh and a bit of relief, Danny took a cautious step closer to his friend.

Part of his was shocked that she’d managed to sleep through it all. It wasn’t like he’d been quite after all. This led his curious gaze towards her bedside table where an open bottom of some kind of medication came into view. Also spotting a half empty glass of water, it wasn’t hard for him to connect the dots and realize what had happened.

Danny smiled, despite himself. The Sam he knew was usually so guarded, even intimidating at times. But asleep the familiar wrinkled frowns she put on throughout the day was erased. Leaving only her naturally pretty face set in a mask of peace.

Though, it seemed she’d passed out faster than she’d meant to. That is, unless she normally went to bed wearing makeup. The dark tones of purple and black she’d worn for their outing was still applied expertly to her eyes and lips. Darkening and shading her pale skin into a picture of contrast that one was helpless but to enjoy. And boy, did Danny enjoy.

He stepped closer without realizing, the opportunity to look at Sam too much to pass up. Throughout the day they were usually so busy ignoring each other’s eyes that he hadn’t really had the chance to appreciate her for some time. And he wanted to take the moment while he could.

Before he could stop himself, the naturally light structure of his ghost body settled on the side of her bed, shifting its angle by only a fraction. This was all it took for the book resting on her chest, the one he’d thought she’d been reading, to slip onto the bat embroidered sheets bellow. Catching his eye, Danny watched the thick volume fall. This made it impossible to keep his eyes from widening at the moderate amount of skin the open pages had been hiding from coming into view.

Up until this point, Danny hadn’t really given her clothes much thought. This turned out to be a mistake as he found himself slightly blindsided by her choice of nightwear.

At first glance it wasn’t anything one would expect to be enticing. The opposite in fact. Rather than a sheer camisole teddy, or even fully nude like some boy’s might fantasize about, Sam had decided to relax in fluffy purple robe. Unfortunately, while Danny was sure it would have fit perfectly fine two weeks ago, Sam’s added curves struggled to stay contained beneath each of the flaps. Tightened with a loose knot at the waist, her chest especially pushed the fabric to its limit. The result being a fair amount of cleavage that had been covered by her book before he interfered.

His eyes were drawn to the shelf of flesh like a moth to the flame, and about five times as dangerous. Just as pale at the rest of her, the heavy mounds seemed ready to spill out of the fabric. Which ended just above where Danny assumed her nipples would be. This, of course, begged the question of if she was actually topless under the comfortable material. And like any boy Danny’s age, ghost or no, this line of thinking begot a dangerous curiosity. And one that demanded to be answered.

Leaning back, his eyes turned from his friend’s chest to get a better look at her room. Slightly messy, in the far corner he felt his heart jump at the sight of what looked like the shirt she been wearing that day. And even more enticing, just a few inches from there looked to be the crumpled remains of some kind of sports bra. No doubt the only form of underwear that actually fit her enhanced bust since the possession.

Danny had his answer, but it didn’t satisfy him like he’d told himself it would. If anything, the realization that the only things stand between him and a pair of boobs was a few inches of fabric made the entire experience even more urgent. Made evident by the wide eyed stare he gave the bulbous pair when he turned back to regard his female friend.

“S-Sam?” he asked, his voice trembling. Compared to the volume he’d used during his speech, it was a pitiful effort. But Danny found himself helpless but to double check that she was in fact fast asleep. Why he was doing so, he refused to acknowledge. Even though his intent was as clear as day.

Which is why, casting another glance at the pill bottle still open just inches away and her completely serine expression, it was becoming more and more apparent that she wasn’t going to be waking up any time soon. And it was this knowledge that made Danny’s decision for him, urging his hands to reach out for the front of her robe.

When he’d thought that her breasts looked ready to spill from the gown he hadn’t been kidding. Pinching the separate flaps in each hand, he’d barely needed to move them a few inches before gravity took hold – urging the material to split apart. Out into the open, Sam’s breasts settled with hardly a shake and a wobble. And Danny was helpless but to stare, his inability to blush the only thing keeping him from passing out in the rush.

Unlike the rest of her, Sam’s nipples were a startling bright color. More of a reddish shade than pink, against her pale skin they clearly marked each tip of the rounded mound. Soft and unaroused, the nub in each center of her wide areola was smaller than an eraser.

Boobs and Sam. Sam and boobs. The two seemed entirely separate but the fact remained that he was staring at his best friend’s chest. He tried to think back to all the time’s he’d caught a glance growing up. And the knowledge that he was actually seeing them in all their glory seemed to stun him for a moment.

Bad. This was so bad. Part of him screamed this knowledge, and yet he remained firmly where he was. If he was smart, if he was a better friend then he would get off the bed and go back the way he came. Not, pervert their relationship by taking advantage of the situation he’d happened upon. But confessing his love to his friend had left him almost painfully aware of all of her. And how she made him feel. And how she made him feel was very, very horny.

The pain of lusting after a friend, but being entirely unable to do a thing about it is a pain he knew only too well. How long had he watched her prance around in her pleated skirts and halter tops fantasying about what laid bellow? Too long. The image of her backside from earlier that day played in his mind and he found his attention drifting towards her lower half.

The garment ended just below her knees leaving the length of her shins and feet completely naked. The flaps parted enough to expose a bit of her thigh, just enough for Danny know that she wasn’t wearing any kind of pants. If she was completely nude underneath, he couldn’t say. But damned if he wasn’t curious to find out.

 _‘Just a peek,’_ he thought to himself, slowly reaching for one of the strings keeping the rope from totally falling open. _‘Who knows when I might get another chance like this?’_

Insecurity is a hell of an emotion. And the possibility that Sam might not return his feelings was never more real than when he was this close to seeing what every sixteen year old boy craved. Why take the gamble when he could make a sure thing?

In the safety of her room Sam hadn’t been overly cautious in guarding her modesty. Comfort more than anything else was her desire, especially after forcing herself into clothes that quite clearly did not fit. The knot mirrored this lack of forethought as it came apart with almost laughable ease. Coming completely undone, the front Sam’s body became almost entirely exposed. All expect for a thin pair of purple panties doing their best to fit around her inflated hips.

Her breasts hung over her ribs, as she leaned against the dark color of her wall. Legs slightly parted, the crotch of her underwear just peeked through the white thickness of her proportioned thighs. Snug, by anyone’s account, he was fascinated to see the material ride up and into her sex, making her crease all too easy to spot from his point of view.

Danny once again found his ghostly lungs demanding oxygen, and he was helpless but to take a few deep breathes. Still sat on the bed across from her, he took his time drinking her in, keeping a special eye on her sleeping face. So far she’d yet to so much as flinch despite his meddling. And he found this becoming a source of comfort, as well worry. Mostly because of what it meant for his intentions.

 If he’d caught even a hint of a chance of her waking up, he might be able to talk himself out of going any further. But his hands were itching to reach out and see if she was as soft as she looked. And as far as he could tell, the only thing stopping him was his own conscious. Too bad he wasn’t nearly as selfless as Sam seemed to think he was.

“Sam.” He repeated, firmer this time. Hesitantly reaching out, he laid his ghostly cold fingers on her shoulder, shaking her until her head lolled back and forth. Nothing.

Swallowing against his throat, he reached out with both hands, pulling her body until her torso fell forward. Like this he angled her body until it was away from the wall and resting on the bed. Face up, the flaps of her robe spread out around her like the plate to the glorious meal that was her body.

If that hadn’t woken her, Danny didn’t feel any fear about reaching out to grasp her boob. In her new position, the orbs sagged on each side of rips, their reddish tips pointing in opposite directions. His first boob, the young teen grasped the flesh with the whole of his hand and squeezed down to feel it supple weight. Soft and giving easily under his touch, Danny felt a shiver run up his spine. And focus in other, Sothern areas.

Cupping her breast, Danny was satisfied to stay like that. Marveling at the fact that he was actually getting to touch this part of a girl. Slack jawed and fast asleep, Sam didn’t offer a bit of complaint about the forward gesture.

Danny applied the smallest of pressure, watching his fingers sink into the softer skin. The texture and softness of her beast was immediately pleasing. And the pressure he’d been feeling bellow his waist increased dramatically as a result.

He moved closer, edging himself farther onto the bed until his latex covered body laid parallel to that of his crush. With better access, he latched onto her breast with a much firmer grip – squeezing and rolling the skin while he watched it slosh and shift.

It was even better than he’d imagined. And he’d imagined it quite a bit. Biting his lip, his eye brow rose at the sight of her nipple, now ridged and arching straight up. Swollen to a larger size, it stuck out from her body like it begged for attention. It seemed Danny wasn’t the only who enjoyed the attention. Even asleep her body was helpless but to respond to sensations of his hand tugging and squeezing at her womanly flesh.

Danny latched onto the crack in her defenses like his life depended on it. Bearing down with his finger, he pinched the delicate nub between his finger watching as a warm flush flooded the once pale complexion. But this whiteness only made it easier to see her body respond to his attention. And he liked this. Not only because it allowed him to play with her body. But because it showed how much she liked what he did. He wanted to please her. To impress her. To see her hot and bothered.

Danny pulled back, taking a breast in each hand as he gave them special care. At the same time, something happened that nearly sent him reeling back. This being a muffled, but apparent grunt mumbled from her closed lips. He went intangible, almost by instinct. Through wide, glowing green eyes, he watched and waited for her to wake and see her breasts out in the open. But it didn’t happen. Instead, she turned her head and shifted until her breasts arched farther from her body. It was only after another two minutes passed and nothing happened that Danny allowed his form to become visible once again. A nervous but excited smile blooming to life on his face.

It been small, but it for just that moment she had actually felt his efforts. Rather than wake up, her unconscious mind seemed to crave the pleasure he’d given, made evident by the way she moved to arch her back. Not an uncomfortable position exactly, it certainly wasn’t natural. She liked what he was doing. And that was enough for him jump right back into the action.

This begged the question, what else could he do to get a reaction? Eyes lingering down her body, he centered on the dark material of her underwear and felt his nonexistent heartbeat pick up its pace. One hand still happily moving around her breast, he felt his free appendage start to slide down her body towards the treasured space between her legs.

First her rips and then her stomach, firm muscle glided under his fingertips as he passed the dimple of her belly button. With the expansion of her body parts, he’d half been expecting to see a few pounds added elsewhere. But her body had adapted miraculously well. With a new appreciation for her figure, the young hero couldn’t help but feel he might need to actually thank the grotesque plant ghost the next he saw him.

The smooth material of her underwear met his palm and he pushed past it with ease. Over the fabric, for now, his attention centered on her center, feeling the way her toned stomach and hard pelvic bone melted into softer, puffy skin. Finally brushing along the surface of her inner thigh, he traced the crease pressing into her body, feeling how easily his fingers sank into simple bulb of her sex. And one more time, Sam’s expression shifted, her lips pressing into a stressed line.

Back and forth, back and forth, he sawed the whole of his hand between her legs. Even through her underwear he could feel a gentle heat seeping from the part of her body. As well as hints at the different folds of her sex. Breathing heavily, Danny felt himself move even closer against his friend, drawing himself against her until his chest rested against her shoulder. Like this the front of her spiked white hair brushed along the tops of her breasts before he allowed his face to drop to her nearest breast.

He gave into his desires, allowing instinct to drive him without thoughts of repercussion. Sucking her nipple into his mouth, his lips latched around the red areola, now puckered with arousal. The short and blunt nub had also changed, swelling and burning with a fevered heat. Danny could feel it pressing into his touch as he lapped at the drawn section of her body while his hand reached under and over her body to fondle its twin.

Naturally, the intensity of the Danny’s attention spread through her body, spiking its arousal even as she slept. Lips open, a slow but building breath broke the even tempo that had marked her deep slumber.

Against Danny’s cold body, her own temperature shot up causing a thin layer of sweat to bead through her pores. Even more pressing was the moisture gathering in her crotch, both from arousal as well as blood swelling her lips and center. Winding tighter and tighter, the pressure in clit grew until it pushed free of its hood, throbbing painfully for attention. The drugs in her brain finally started to clear making her confused and sluggish, but all too aware of the pleasure forcing its way through her body.

At first she thought it was a dream. Certainly an intense one, but her slowly waking brain made it hard to tell the difference between realities. Finally, it was Danny’s insistent fingers digging between her lips that forced a moment of coherence through the fog. But opening her eyes it was difficult to understand what she was seeing.

Her ceiling broke through the lines of her eyelashes and she blinking wildly. It felt like there were thousand pound weights dragging on each of her limbs. Even still, the hard suction of Danny’s lips was enough that she felt her spine arch up to feed even more of the fleshy mound into his mouth.

Rolling her head, a soft groan that was barely audible managed past her parted lips and she managed to find herself staring at what looked to be a head of pure white hair nuzzling into her chest.

Feeling the drugs start to retake its hold on her mind, her head slowly fell back onto the bed as she surrendered to the sensations, curiosity, as well as a small amount of fear blooming in her chest. What was happening to her?

Oblivious to all of this, Danny continued assuming his friend was still fast asleep.

He pulled away from her breast with a loud pop. With its tip covered in ghostly saliva, it fell back onto her chest jiggling as it settled to its resting shape. Breathing through his nose, he could smell the heavy perfume of a woman’s arousal even before he pulled his hand from between her legs, wet and warm. The combines smells of sweat and pussy juice made for a powerful concoction and Danny’s already lust addled mind swam even more because of it.

Ghostly anatomy is a strange thing, driven by more factors than even the Fenton’s have been able to deduce. Their original forms when they were alive, what aspect of their personality was responsible for keeping them from passing on, even their environment can have a say on how they manifest. Danny in particular was getting a crash course as he felt the front of his jumpsuit strain with a pressure he hadn’t noticed up until this point in his ghost form. Making its size and girth that much more impressive. Glancing at Sam’s face once more time, he bit his lip before standing up and reaching up to grab the zipper at his neckline.

Ethereal skin glowed as it appeared from behind the black and white jumpsuit. Reaching his belt his entire torso was free to illuminate the otherwise shadowed room. It was with only a bit of trouble that he managed to stretch the rubber around his growing bulge and push it the rest of the way around to his ankles.

Kicking off his shoes, the rest of it flew away; only to melt as soon as it was no longer in contact with his body. Evaporating into a green mist, he watched the show with mild curiosity. But naked, and stood above an almost equally naked girl, he had more pressing interests to take care of.

He returned to his spot on the bed fully aware of what he was doing when he reached for her last item of clothing.

Every ghost has an obsession. Something about them that’s so fundamental to their existence, something they are so unwilling to let go that it manages to coalesce their consciousness into its own form. For the longest time, he’d thought his was saving people. But now he knew better. His obsession was Sam. And he was ready to claim what was his.

Her own juices saturated the front of her panties, darkening the crotch and all surrounding areas. When he reached for the elastic band handing on each side of her hips, the wet material seemed to cling her to sex, long strands of glittering arousal connecting the two even when Danny managed to pull them apart. Finally down to her knee’s he yanked them the last of the way, throwing them to the far corner of the room to be forgotten.

Danny stared at her now bare sex, eyes flashing a dangerous green.

Beautiful, it was the only way to describe it. Just as pale as the rest of her, jet black hair sprang from the space just above her slit matted and thick enough to decorate the otherwise pare surface. Between the outer, puffier lips, sat another, shorter pair that just barely spilled out from the crease. Flushed and aroused, their color bleed a dark red that made the glittering addition of her juices that much more beautiful.

Danny took all of this before moving to cover her body with his, his lips capturing Sam’s in kiss long overdue.

Skin on skin. Or, at least, skin on whatever the hell Danny was made of, seeped into Danny’s form. Her breasts pressed against his chest and their stomachs rested against each other. In this position his raging erection was already posited at her opening, the underside of his shaft braced against her thick thatch of dark hair. Rocking back and forth he savored the sensation of their bodies rubbing against each other as he pressed his face harder against Sam’s. Whose consciousness flicked back to life feeling the sudden weight settle on top her.

More awake this time around, her eyebrows pinched as she felt something forced into way into her mouth. Warm and wet, it pressed against her tongue and she found herself helpless but to return the gesture. Slowly licking the alien apanage, her eyes fluttered open to see the ghostly face of Danny less than an inch from her own. Her heart spiked, and she struggled to keep from yelping out loud.

Danny, it was Danny. Danny was on top of her. And, naked? A whole new heat enveloped her body. Which, considering the great amount of warmth already burning beneath her skin, was truly saying something.

Once again she found herself questioning if this could be a dream. But no. while her sleep medicine was making her mind a bit cloudy, she was awake enough to know that this was too real to be anything but. However, this brought on a whole host of new problems. The most being that she was just as naked.

She should say something. Push him off, maybe. But knowing what the right thing to do was, and doing it were two different things. She’d waited so long for Danny to show any kind of interest. It might not be how she’d dreamed of it, but surely this was better than nothing, right?

Besides, she felt incredible. Like every inch of her skin was hyper sensitive, the apex of which centered between her legs in a way she’d never felt before. If she were honest with herself, she would acknowledge that Danny was doing more than good enough.

Heart thundering in her chest, Sam amazed herself by making the decision to continue to pretend to sleep. If this was how Danny wanted her, than she wasn’t going to ruin it. And just like that she felt his body shift, the impressive pillar of warmth that had been grinding against her pulling back like a blade poised to strike.

Danny broke the kiss after a moment, pulling his hand back from the back of her head to take one last long look at her body. Running his hands over her breasts and hips a small pool of pre-cum had clearly been smeared on her stomach from his actions, proof of how ready he was to lose his virginity and take Sam’s.

Even more proof of this willingness was just how hard his cock had grown. While lacking almost all other traits from his father, Danny had been lucky to inherited one aspect from the overgrown man-child. And Danny wasn’t talking about his hair color…

Almost disproportionately large, a solid twelve inches hung from his body, enflamed a bright red and as thick as his wrist. Taking the base of his shaft in hand, he leaned back from Sam’s warmth to press against the gate of her sex.

The girl herself felt her heart skip a beat, feeling the blunt tip of his monster posited at her entrance. Unfamiliar with sex, the prospect of something so big terrified her when she dared to peek out from under her lashes. If it was anybody but Danny, she would have run screaming from the room. But it was Danny. And if he wanted her, she would give herself to him.

Danny’s face pinched as soon as he leaned against her, forcing the center of his weight into the tip of his cock. Pressing past her lips the soft, marshmallow sensation of her outer lips slipping easily around his girth. But the actual opening of her sex remained stubborn in its inability to yield.

For Sam, the experience was quite painful. And she found her face clenched despite her best efforts. Danny didn’t pay this any mind, assuming that she was reacting through her slumber. But finally, to both of their relief, after a single hard shove her opening tore open to allow him inside. Sharp like a razor blade slashing at her vagina, the pain was over in an instant leaving Sam to wonder at the full sensation of having a boy inside of her.

At only his head, she already felt impossibly stretched. Taking a deep breath, Danny didn’t feel the need to wait for very long before forcing himself deeper into her depths. Short, quick jabs pushed the tight confines of her walls to yield until half of his length was safely tucked inside.

Burning bright green one more time, he stared down at the girl he had conquered, marveling at just how good it felt to be inside of her.

Tight enough to break it off, it was a good thing he’d taken the time to get her so wet before even attempting to stuff himself inside. A fair amount of blood also aided in the entry, her torn hymen all but obliterated by the invading force of Danny’s cock. He could feel her muscles bearing down on him, rippling all along his shaft.

Even if she didn’t know what she was doing, her body seemed to run on instinct in the way it acted. Her body arching and her inside trying to draw him even deeper inside of her. Laid out like she was, she didn’t think he could go any deeper. But pulling back, he slid his member back in with a single decisive thrust. And just like that Sam found him even farther in her body. The entrance to her womb just inches from the engorged head leaking the precious ghostly semen.

Danny shifted his position once he felt confident in his penetration. One hand moved to cup her waist before shifting to grab and handful of her generous rear. The other braced above her head keeping his weight from becoming straining and allowing him to stare at her beautiful breasts as the ripples of his thrust carried up and through her body. Gentle at first, his efforts soon increased with need to take her as his own. And as a result, the swollen globes of her breasts shook violently with the less than tender pounding.

“Mine,” the word came out in low groan. But it sent out sparks of pleasure up both teen’s spines when it registered in their sex starved brains. Danny’s hand tightened around her ass before he repeated himself, groaning as he felt Sam clench around him. “Mine!” because that’s exactly what she was.

For Sam’s part, hearing her being claimed was a bit conflicting. As a feminist, the thought of being owned was abhorrent and up until then she thought any boy that actually considered woman as trophies needed a firm smack upside the head. Unfortunately, the rational side of her brain hadn’t seemed to have conveyed this information with the rest of her body, which seemed to burn anew at the sound of Danny’s heavy tone.

“Mine.” And his hips crashed against hers with dizzying force. Legs spread open to accommodate his body it was terribly embarrassing to hear just how wet she was from his attention. The constant suction of her crotch echoed in the room reminding her with every thrust just how hungry she was for his meat.

Yes, she was his. Even before he’d gone so far as to assault her in her sleep. Her body burned for him. Her crotch cried for him. And worst of all her mind seemed to drop multiple I.Q. points just from being near him. Was she proud to find herself being just another teenage girl ruled by her own emotions and hormones? Of course not. But damn did it feel good.

The sensation of him was indescribable, made even more painful by the nonstop torrent of thrusts rendering her mentally disabled. If she had a moment to collect herself, to get used to the new and wonderful sensations, she might have had a chance. But at the moment, it was taking everything she had to keep from the crying out each time his super-heated core smashed against the back of her channel. Thankfully, biting the ever loving shit out of her bottom lip, she managed to keep her pleasure down to a long, low groan of ever increasing pressure coiling in the pit of her body.

Whatever was about to happen was about to happen quick. And all she could do was hold on for dear life and let it happen. Digging her fingers into the fabric of her bed, Sam began to feel her end come upon her. Thankfully, the ghost thrusting on top of her wasn’t far behind.

The pressure in his balls was almost painful as he buried himself once more inside his best friend. God, to think he’d let all this time go by when they could have been spending their afternoons doing this. It was almost painful to consider. Though not nearly as painful his crotch if he didn’t get to cum soon.

Danny stopped holding back, if it could even be called that. Just has fast and just as powerful, he pressed his throbbing erection as far into her body as she would allow, his heated tip kissing the opening of her womb like long lost lovers. Completely surrounded in hot, wet, twitching muscle the semen that had been building in the base of his cock finally shot out of his tip and into Sam’s body.

“Mine!”

It drained him. Almost as taxing as his most powerful weapon, his ghostly wail, as it surged up and out of his body and into Sam’s. Her reaction was no less intense, made evident by the copious amounts of liquid gushing out from between their connection.

Sam’s vision was a curtain of black as she stared up at the top of her skull. Rolled back in her head, her expression had been torn from her control as she twitched and tried to control the sudden rush of pleasure shooting through her body. It was like she was on fire as the heat that had been pooling in her body erupted in a single eruption of juices.

Despite the iron like grip her crotch held as she clamped down, the added arousal seemed to spray from their connection. It was only the fact that Danny’s own pleasure distracted him, that he failed to notice all of his friend’s reactions. And opening his eyes, his panting and grip on her ass relaxed enough for him to regain a bit of himself.

His eyes had dimmed back to their normal glow, the desire and need that had been driving him up to this point all but spent as he allowed himself to stay buried in her twitching warmth. The picture bellow him seemed to match his situation, at least in kind. Sprawled out and matted in sweat, the constant heaving of her breath was all the remained as the young woman tried to regain her bearings. For now, at least, she didn’t need to pretend to be unresponsive.

Minutes past and more and more of Danny’s rational mind returned to what had been a lost addled fog. Looking down at his friend and seeing what he’d just done, a look of unbridled horror rose up from his chest to consume him.

What… had he done? He’d just assaulted his friend. No, he’d raped her.

He felt his erection throb in her vagina, small tremors still constricting around him even as the rest of her was too weak to so much as groan. The combination of their juices was evident all around them, casting a soaked buddle all around Sam’s lower half. In a careful gesture, he gently pulled the length of his girth from her once virginal opening. Popping free, her lips seemed to struggle to return to the shape they’d been in before his arrival. Forcibly shaped in a cast of his member.

It felt good. He wouldn’t deny that. But what mattered most was that it was wrong. And he’d had no right invade her privacy as he had. The sight of her sleeping there had just been too much to resist. And before he knew he was forcing himself into her body and relishing its tight grip. What would she say if she ever found out? And it was right then that Danny realized she never could. So, setting forth to make sure of just that, Danny went about the arduous task of cleaning up his crime scene. Which proved much more difficult than he’d thought.

Just trying to mop up their juices was hard enough. Not to mention the fair amount that had already soaked into the bed and perfumed the room, her lower half was absolutely saturated in the glistening oil. Running a shirt down and up her thighs, the maids would no doubt find the garment particularly musky the next time laundry was handled. but other than that it worked just fine.

Next was her clothes. Probably the easiest of his chores, he hadn’t bother to wrestle her out of the purple robe meaning his only job required resetting the flaps and tie. Her panties had been slightly harder, but even that was managed after a few seconds of struggling. Finally dressed and posed exactly as how he’d found her, he simply let himself watch her, feeling his guilt surge up and consume him.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, meaning it. He dared to place one more kiss on her cheek, lingering there to feel her warm, soft face and cherishing what could be his last moment of physical contact with her. It was over far too quickly, and just as fast Danny’s naked ghost form moved to go invisible, before intangible and moving to escape out the roof of her house.

Sam waited another two minutes before daring to open her eyes. The silence of the room was a stark contrast to the motion and sounds it had just hosted. Even simply remembering it left her cheeks warm. And in a move to comfort herself, Sam allowed herself to turn on her side, tucking the length of her legs against herself. A dull, throbbing pain echoing from what had once been her virginity.

Tonight had been… impossible. At least it would have been if it hadn’t just happened right in front of her. And _too_ her. Even still, she couldn’t find herself hating it. True, it had been a bit startling to find Danny suddenly on top of her and naked. But if she’d wanted him to stop, she could have said so.

But she didn’t, because she hadn’t. The opposite in fact. The thought of denying herself and him that impossible pleasure was almost too much for her to bear.

He felt bad about it, she could tell in the way he had kissed her cheek. His apology still echoed in her mind. But that was okay. Because it just meant that next time it was her turn to make the first the first move. And boy did she have something in mind.


End file.
